Latent Psyker
There are some psykers that are unaware of their abilities. They may hail from a primitive world ignorant of proper ways, or else their powers might manifest in subtle ways, such as strange luck with dice, “poltergeist activity”, uncanny hunches and so on. These psykers might never be detected, or more likely they might become host to all manner of warp corruption. Some might be infected with weird psychic parasites which slowly gnaw away at their mind until insanity results. Others might become host to Daemons, or even be snatched away into the warp to make a plaything for the Ruinous Ones which lurk there. Some have been known to flower into full-blown psychic ability---a phenomenon known as emerging---under stress, often with spectacular results. These are known as nascent psykers. In any case, latent psykers are considered dangerous weak points, and the agents of the Black Ships do not shy away from hunting them down. 'Nascent Psykers' A nascent psyker is a person who gives birth to a talent they never knew they had: the power to bend the warp to their will and with it, forge changes in the physical world. Such a metamorphosis is brutal and dangerous, and not only for the psyker. Untempered by training or experience, the undiluted power manifested by a nascent psyker can eclipse anything they may later wield. Slaved not to conscious will but to the capricious fears and desires of the subconscious, the nacent’s power is the raw power of a new born child given the keys to godhood. No matter what their age or position, the Imperium hunts constantly and remorselessly for nascent psykers. This is not only because the survival of the Emperor Himself depends on the sacrifice of psykers, but also because a nascent psyker is a threat of terrifying potential. Daemons and warp predators are drawn to the flailing soul-light of a nascent psyker like carrion to a fresh carcass. To such creatures, the untrained, frightened and barely in control power of a nascent psyker makes them a delightfully helpless prey whom they may toy with or consume with equal ease. Though such possibilities are a reason for the Imperium’s constant vigilance for emerging psykers, it is not the only reason: the emergent powers of a nascent psyker are cause enough. 'Metamorphosis' While many psykers’ powers emerge during adolescence, this is not so for all. Some are born with their powers, while others can live half their lives of more before the potential within them manifests. In many cases, extreme mental or physical trauma or exposure to the power of the warp can force latent potential to the fore in people who never dreamt that they possessed any psychic ability. From the Guardsman who rends apart an enemy tank with his terror even as he cowers alone thinking his death certain, to the aged savant who wishes he never had read the small hide-bound volume, there are many ways for a hidden power to work its way into being. To see a nascent psyker’s power unbound is to see the potential of man as a god, a god of terror and pain. In many cases, the power wielded at such moments is beyond that of a trained and sanctioned psyker and often beyond reckoning. The records of the Witch Hunters detail many instances which serve to caution any who underestimate the danger posed by a nascent psyker: storms of psychic energy kilometers across, psychic shock waves strong enough to shatter plasteel and towering infernos of power are but a few of the details recorded by servants of Ordo Hereticus. 'Elite Advance' Almost any character may become a nascent psyker at any time. It costs nothing to do so and only requires the complete consent of your GM. Taking this Elite Advance is a not only a character changing decision, it also has a profound impact on the other players and any campaign your GM is running. Taking this Elite Advance most likely result in the death, possession or loss of your character to the Black Ships. However, the road to these outcomes can be a deeply enjoyable roleplaying experience, but be aware that ultimately, you doom your character... unless they can escape that fate, of course, but that is up to the GM's discretion. Restrictions: Imperial Psykers and Tech-Priests may not select this Elite Advance Package. Advance Cost: None (available at the GMs discretion) Effect: You gain the Nascent Power trait. Nascent Power (Trait) Restriction: Characters with Psy Ratings can never have this Trait. You harbor incredible and uncontrollable psychic power. At times, the power within you is so great it threatens to break reality around you. At other times, it submits to your will with ease. You gain a single random Minor Psychic Power. This power never changes and you can use it automatically without making a Power Roll and without generating Psychic Phenomena. At the start of every gaming session you gain a number of Psychic Powers equal to 1d10 – your Willpower Bonus. If this results in 0 or less, you gain no powers that session. These powers are randomly chosen and can be from several Disciplines. You may use these powers automatically without making a Power Roll, but each use generates Psychic Phenomena.